Unrelenting Storm
by Leather2Lace
Summary: Held captive by her sister, Morgana is forced to witness the downfall of her father's kingdom as Morgause relentlessly tries to destroy the Pendragon legacy. Imprisoned for years, the rightful princess of Camelot is forced to endure her sister's sadistic cruelty along with her people all the while dreading that the people she loves will soon join her in their own personalized hell.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Merlin fic & I suppose I wrote it to simply get over the pain of that finale (no, I'm still not okay with it). Please let me know what you think as your reviews mean the world to me! Oh, and I don't own anything. If I did, the amount of beautiful babies Merlin & Morgana would have would be ridiculous.

* * *

**Chapter I Nothing Like Before**

Morgana forced herself to gaze out the window. The freshly-cleaned glass did little to hide the nightmare that had been cast over the once great city of Camelot. Tears threatened to fall once again as the raven haired woman heard the screams of hundreds of innocents being slaughtered. Putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry, Morgana looked away. She glanced around the throne room and took in the guards that had been ordered to keep her there. Five against one; the odds were hardly fair but then again, they weren't supposed to be. Where was Uther? Where was Arthur or Merlin or Gwen? Were they dead too? The thought threatened to consume the woman as she paced around the room awaiting her fate. Suddenly, the doors were thrown open and a blonde haired woman wearing a blood red dress strolled in, a smile adorning her face. Morgana's stomach churned at the sight of her and she made no effort to hide her disgust.

"I assume you've taken a little look outside? Hm?" the woman asked Morgana. The dark haired woman refused to answer as she had many times before and almost regretted it when a ringed hand collided with her cheek, splitting the skin and causing a few droplets of blood to stream down her face. "Haven't I told you that I don't like it when you ignore me?"

"Yes." Morgana reluctantly replied, a hand pressed against her bloodied cheek.

"Yes, what?" the woman sneered causing bile to rise in Morgana's throat once more.

"Yes, _Your Majesty_." She spat the words at the fair haired woman and awaited another blow. When nothing came, Morgana simply stared at the woman. She was staring out the window Morgana had previously looked out of, except she was smiling with sickening pleasure. The screams that filled her ears brought her joy and the thought of so many dead citizens of Camelot brought her ecstasy.

"Look at it, Morgana. Look at what we've accomplished." The woman wrapped her arm around Morgana's waist and forcefully pulled her towards the view. Morgana refused to lay her eyes on the carnage in front of her. "I said, look!" the other woman's hand wrapped itself in Morgana's hair and thrust her head forward causing a cry to escape from the woman's lips.

"I've seen it Morgause!" Morgana screamed at her 'sister'. "I've seen the devastation your bloodlust has caused! How much more death and destruction do you want?!" The blonde pulled Morgana's face close to hers and whispered,

"Until Arthur is found the people of Camelot will suffer. As will you, dear sister." With that she tossed Morgana backwards and the brunette landed on her back at the feet of a guard. "Take her to the dungeons. Maybe a few nights in a dark, damp cell will help her see things my way."

"Go to hell." Morgana spat at the blonde only to receive another blow to the face, this time from the guard that had already begun dragging her across the marble floor and towards the dungeons. He had to sustain most of Morgana's weight as the woman had been knocked practically unconscious by his backhand. She soon heard the opening of a cell and felt herself being thrown forward, unable to stop herself. Morgana landed hard, her arms not having enough time to break her fall, and slowly retreated into the corner of her cell. She heard the door shut and the bolt slide into place, assuring her fate. Morgana immediately began to think that her previous troubles were nothing compared to what she, and now Camelot, would face under the rule of Morgause. Life was about to get a hell of a lot more difficult.

* * *

Please review and let me know if interest in the story actually exists! I won't bother posting the next chapters even though they're already finished if there isn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II A New Prison **

"It's not possible." The fair-haired prince repeated for the hundredth time. "I refuse to believe that Morgana is responsible for all of this."

"Arthur, I never said she was." Merlin replied softly. "All I'm saying is that we must…prepare ourselves for what we might uncover." The two men gazed at the silhouette of the castle from the forest they were hiding in. The campsite behind them was bustling with action; knights refusing to sleep unless a plan was made, soldiers sharpening weapons and repairing armor, physicians helping the wounded. "Believe me; no one wants the rumors to be false more than me."

"What makes you think that Merlin? She is, after all, _my_ sister." Arthur spat at his servant. "Besides, if anyone wants her back the most, it's my father."

"You're right." Merlin turned to glance at what remained of their king. Uther Pendragon sat, face in his hands, dirt and blood covering his once elegant attire. Since the survivors had seen the Lady Morgana accompanying the evil sorceress, Morgause, everyone had assumed that when Morgana had gone missing over a year ago that she had joined forces with the blonde. "What are we going to do?" the dark haired man asked.

"I don't know Merlin." Arthur massaged his temples. "I truly do not know."

Visions plagued the dark haired sorceress that night. As usual, she saw Morgause standing over the people of Camelot, decreeing that anyone without magic would be executed on the morrow. Morgause then showed the people the body of their beloved king Uther as she paraded the corpse around the square. She saw Arthur's execution, Gwen crying and bargaining with the blonde for her lover's life. Then she saw Merlin. He was in chains, restrained by Morgause's magic after he had lost the will to fight entirely. Morgana began to feel the fires that would burn her skin when Morgause finally decided to kill her. Her flesh seared and she could smell it as she burned. Her eyes shot open and she jolted upwards with a bloodcurdling scream. Franticly, Morgana's eyes searched her new surroundings and slowly remembered how she had gotten there. Placing a hand to her aching head, she leaned backwards against the wall and willed the throbbing pain to cease.

"Another nightmare, _my Lady?_" a guard taunted her from behind the bars. She heard several laughs coming from behind the man and was immediately infuriated.

"In fact, yes. I saw your mother kicking dirt over your corpse." Morgana sneered, knowing she would regret her remarks in a moment. "And as we all know, my visions always come true. How saddening. Even she couldn't bring herself to care."

"You bitch." She heard keys clanging and within seconds her cell door had been flung open. The guard stormed inside and hovered over her. "Why don't I give you something to dream about?" he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her to her feet. Morgana bit her lip to keep from crying out. Instead, she brought her knee up to his groin, landing a perfect kick. His grip loosened as he fell and she managed to twist out of it. Adrenaline pumped through her as her previous injuries were forgotten and she made her way towards her open cell door. Sprinting, she desperately searched the corridors for an escape but didn't have the chance to bolt towards one before she felt a pair of hands around her waist, dragging her backwards. Morgana screamed in frustration and kicked at her attackers, catching one in the nose. Once again, she made a break for it, twirling out of the guards' grasps, leaving clumps of her hair in their fists. Before she made it two steps forward, an overwhelming force tackled her from behind, sending the woman crashing to the ground. A guard landed on top of her and Morgana heard something crack. A burning pain shot through her abdomen and she deduced that she had broken a rib or two. Struggling to breathe, the guards carried a half-conscious Morgana back to her cell. She turned just in time to see the guard she had kicked stumbling towards her, his face bloodied by the broken nose she had given him. Had she been able to, Morgana would have smirked at his pain. She felt herself being thrust forward, her face being brought uncomfortably close to the bloodied man. He tangled his fingers into her hair and yanked backwards exposing her neck and causing the woman to cringe.

"You're going to regret that." He whispered in her ear before releasing her and nodding to his companions who then tossed the injured woman back into her cell. Once again, Morgana found herself landing on her stomach, this time aggravating the injured ribs. She cried out and huddled back into her corner whist cradling her abdomen. The guards chuckled at her pain and resumed their card playing and gambling while Morgana curled herself into a ball and cried silent tears for the hundredth time since this had all began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III Don't Tell the King**

The clanging of chains was the only thing that could be heard as Morgana was half dragged towards the throne room and Morgause. Dreading what the woman had done to the people of Camelot during the night, Morgana fought back the urge to try and run away…again. Some good that's done her. Still cradling her torso, her every breath reminded the woman of what should happen to her if she tried to escape again. Of course, last night was not the first time she had attempted this. In fact, it was the twenty-third. _Twenty-fourth time's the charm, _she thought to herself. Before she knew it, Morgana was being tossed at the feet of the throne that Uther had once occupied except this time it wasn't her pseudo father that greeted her; it was her sadistic sister. Morgause had apparently made herself very much at home and seemed to have gotten the best night's rest. Morgana thanked whatever deity there was that there were no mirrors in sight: the last thing she wanted to see was her reflection. Leaning back on her heels, Morgana kept her head low and tried to hide the fact that she was in obvious pain from her sister. If Morgause found out she had attempted to escape again…

"What's wrong with her?" the blonde asked her soldiers. The one with the broken nose stepped forward.

"She tried to escape, My Lady." He said, glaring at the kneeling woman.

"Morgana," Morgause stood and slowly approached the woman. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Morgana said without missing a beat. Her breath hitched as Morgause knelt in front of her and cupped her jaw, bringing her emerald gaze upon the woman's ember one.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself, sister?" Morgause shook her head in disappointment.

"I will never stop trying to get away from you." She said nonchalantly. Secretly, Morgana was terrified of what Morgause would do to her this time.

"Oh, Morgana." The blonde stroked her sister's cheek and Morgana shuddered involuntarily. "I'm sorry you feel that way." Morgause straightened, her gentle voice disappearing. "As you know, this cannot go unpunished and since you hurt this man in your feeble attempt to escape, I will allow him to choose your punishment." Morgana's eyes shot up, the fear suddenly very apparent in them, silently begging her sister to change her mind. She risked a glance at the soldier she had attacked and nearly vomited when she saw how he was looking at her. _'You're going to regret that.'_

"Thirty lashes." He stated coldly as a tear made its way down Morgana's cheek. "In the square."

"Morgause," Morgana called out to her sister. "Please, sister, not in public."

The blonde leaned close to her sister and wiped away the tear that had fallen. "At least now the people will not believe that you aided me in the destruction of their city."

"I don't care what they think." Morgana replied earnestly. She would rather have the citizens of Camelot believe she was traitor than have them see her, the Lady Morgana, in such an embarrassing state.

"You should have thought of that before you attempted to leave me Morgana." Morgause turned to the guards. "Take her outside. Assemble the people. It's time they saw what _royalty_ is really made of."

* * *

"Arthur!" Merlin rushed into the tent where the prince was sleeping. He threw the covers off the man and shook him awake.

"GET OFF!" the prince shouted and shoved his servant away from him. "What do you think you're-"

"It's about Morgana." Merlin interrupted, knowing that would get the prince to calm down.

"What's happened?" The two men left the tent and approached a group of knights.

"We have a report, sire." Leon announced.

"About Morgana?" Arthur pushed. At hearing his ward's name, Uther shot out of his seat and hastily approached them.

"What is it?" he demanded of the knights and was met with blank expressions. Uther launched forward and grabbed the nearest man by the collar, pulling him close. "You tell me what's happened to her or so help me-"

"There was a sighting, My Lord. Of the Lady Morgana." Leon informed his king.

"Where?" Is she alright? Uther asked quickly. Leon avoided his glare as he answered the questions.

"In the square. She was…she was flogged sire." The knight finished and dared to glance towards the king and prince. Both had the same expression embedded on their faces: one of pure hatred.

"I'm going to kill that woman." Uther snarled. "I'm going to kill her with my bare hands."

"Not if I get to her first." Arthur growled under his breath. No one seemed to notice a trembling Merlin slowly backing away from the group. Once Leon had told them what had happened to Morgana, he felt like the air around him had turned to poison. He couldn't breathe. He needed to get away. Once Merlin was far enough away from the camp, he stopped and glanced at his surroundings. How he had managed to come to this clearing of all bewildered him. This was where Merlin had told her the truth; the entire truth. This was where Morgana had not only discovered that Merlin had magic, but that he was irreversibly, unconditionally, and madly in love with her. This was where the two had first kissed. The memory was seared into his brain and now hurt him more than anything else in the world. Morgana, _his_ Morgana, was a prisoner and had been for over a year. He should have found her! He should have looked harder! Merlin fell to the ground, his hands shaking in front of him. The warlock let out an ear-piercing scream that literally shook the ground underneath him. When Merlin finally reopened his eyes, he saw that not only had he caused an earthquake, but the surrounding trees had all toppled over and broken. He couldn't find it in himself to care; Morgana was in danger, probably even dying. That was all that mattered. She was all that ever mattered and Merlin was going to get her back…no matter what the cost.

* * *

I'll wait to see if there is renewed interest in the story before posting more. Please let me know what you think, it only takes a moment!


	4. Chapter 4

Just a little background on this universe & how things got to where they are. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter IV An Ally**

"Put her over there." The self-proclaimed queen ordered the man who had a barely conscious Morgana slung over his shoulder. The guard dropped Morgana onto the mattress unceremoniously and quickly returned to Morgause's side.

"Morgana!" A man's voice cried at seeing her bloody body being dropped into his chambers. Gaius hurried to the woman's side and stroked the hair out of her face. The guard at least had the decency to place the woman on her stomach so as not to further aggravate the wounds on her back. Gaius had heard of what happened in the square this morning but refused to see it, as did many residents of Camelot. He had known Morgana since she was a child and seeing her hurt in this way was more than he could bear. "What have you done to her?!"

"I taught her a lesson, physician. Now, fix her." The blonde commanded.

"You have magic. You could help her." The old man nearly pleaded with the sorceress. She simply laughed.

"What kind of lesson would that be? We wouldn't want our dear Morgana believing that everything can be solved with magic now, would we?" Morgause sneered.

"Please, Morgause. She is your sister and she is in excruciating pain." Gaius begged. "You could make it go away."

"I could…but I won't. Morgana deserves what-"

"Don't you dare stand in my house and tell me that she deserves the cruelty you've inflicted upon her! I have cared for Morgana since she was a toddler and I will not have someone like you come in here and pretend like she has done something to deserve this!" Gaius shouted at the woman in red.

"Take care, physician." She eased closer to him. "It would be a tragedy if some accident were to befall you and there were no one to care for the beloved daughter of Camelot, wouldn't it?" Before Gaius had the chance to reply, Morgana groaned and shifted in the bed.

"Get out." Gaius said coldly. "I have work to do." He gazed down at Morgana's shredded back and fought the urge to cry. _Thank the spirits Merlin isn't here to see this._

"As you wish, Gaius." Morgause smiled and left. Gaius hurried to get the supplies he needed and was back at Morgana's side within seconds.

"Gaius?" she managed, clearly confused by her surroundings.

"It's me dear one. Don't worry; I'm going to help you." Gaius promised the woman. Morgana struggled to draw a breath, her eyes filled with tears that fell without delay. She was with Gaius; she knew it was safe to cry.

"Hurts." She mumbled quietly. Gaius took the cloth he had wet and dabbed Morgana's forehead, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"I know, my dear. I know." He blinked away his own tears at the sight of such a strong woman in pain. Forcing himself to look, he examined her back and after wiping away the large amount of blood and covering her with a blanket, he bent over and said,

"Morgana…this is going to hurt but I promise when it's over, you'll feel so much better." A whimper escaped her lips as she shook her head.

"Please." She paused to take a breath. "Can't."

"Yes, you can…I know you can." Gaius thought quickly. "Just think: after all of this is over you can see Merlin again. And Arthur."

"Merlin?" Morgana's eyes opened a little bit further at the sound of his name. Gaius prepared the ointment that he had to apply to Morgana's back.

"That's right. I bet he's looking for you." He continued to talk to the woman, hoping to distract her from the pain she was about to experience. "As a matter of fact, I'm sure he is. With Arthur, they're going to find you and make all of this go away." Gaius slowly began applying the salve and desperately tried to drown out Morgana's screams. "I promise, this won't last long. Merlin and Arthur are right outside the gates, just waiting for the perfect time to come in and rescue us. You'll see." The cries got worse as Gaius continued covering Morgana's back with the paste and soon enough he ran out of comforting scenarios and resorted to the typical 'it's alright' and 'it's almost over'. By the time he had finished, Morgana's voice had grown hoarse and her eyes had gone dark. Gaius deduced that she wasn't really there anymore and continued to treat her in silence. When he was done, he realized that Morgana had lost consciousness and the tears on her cheeks had dried. Instead of doing nothing, he decided to wash and comb Morgana's hair for her. At least she could feel semi clean when she awoke. After he was done, Gaius simply sat next to the woman for what felt like hours, feeling completely helpless and depressed.

"Merlin, where are you?" he asked the empty room.

"Gaius?" a voice croaked out, startling the old man from his restless sleep. He rose quickly, ignored the aching in his bones, and strode to Morgana's side.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" he asked the woman. She simply shook her head as much as she could. "Here, I made this last night." He showed her a tincture and proceeded to lift her head and help her swallow it.

"Water?" she asked and Gaius rushed to retrieve some. He realized that Morgana had not spoken more than one-word sentences since she had arrived. He didn't know why, but this worried him. She had spent over a year under the mistreatment of Morgause, who knew what her mental state was? After he had helped her down almost an entire gallon of water, Gaius adjusted himself and waited for her to initiate conversation. When she didn't, he took the initiative.

"Talk to me Morgana. What happened?" he pressed. She simply shut her eyes and averted his gaze completely. "Morgana?"

"I don't know." She admitted in a small voice. Confused, Gaius eased closer.

"What do you mean?"

"One day, she was fine then the next, she…she started hurting me." Morgana shuddered at the memory.

"Do you know why she took you?" Gaius asked her.

"She just wanted a friend…someone to be with her, to love her. And I tried, Gaius, I swear I tried!" Morgana winced as she finished her sentence.

"It's alright dear one, I believe you." He assured her. "What went wrong?"

"Cendred."

"King Cendred?" Gaius asked and Morgana nodded.

"They were…together and one day he suggested that they take over Camelot." Morgana sighed and immediately regretted it. "At first, she thought he was kidding but slowly, slowly, she agreed to it."

"Where's Cendred now?"

"Dead. She killed him before the invasion." Morgana informed the man. "Gaius, she's insane. You don't know…you don't know the things she's capable of."

"It's alright, Morgana. It'll be over soon, you'll see." Gaius told her as he pushed strands of hair out of her face. "They'll come."

"I hope you're right." Morgana's eyes started to close and Gaius let her fall asleep so he could change her dressings without hurting her.

"So do I, my dear." Gaius sighed. "So do I."

* * *

I'm really excited to share this story with you guys :) Please review & tell me what you'd like to see!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm well aware the the title of the chapter relates to Game of Thrones. Unfortunately, I don't own that either so there's no connection.

* * *

**Chapter V Winter is Coming**

Only two days had passed since Morgana's punishment before guards had come to collect her from Gaius' chambers. The physician fought them up until Morgana ensured him it would be alright. She had offered him a small smile as the men tightened the shackles around her wrists and led her away. She didn't fight them and was briefly surprised when they simply placed her in her cell instead of shoving her. Luckily, Gaius had managed to procure a set of clothing for her so she didn't have to worry about the old garment barely covering her anymore. The black pants and shirt were infinitely more comfortable. Morgana sat in the cold cell and wrapped her arms around herself. Her wounds had just begun to heal so she avoided pressing her back into the wall. The itching was almost unbearable and Morgana struggled to find a comfortable position. Coughing into her elbow she realized that she was also coming down with a fever. _Perfect, _she thought. _How am I supposed to escape when I'm too busy hacking up a lung?_

"How do you fair dear sister?" Morgause's voice made Morgana jump as she had not heard the woman enter the dungeon. _Sneaky bitch. _

"Take a guess." The dark haired woman grumbled and Morgause chuckled.

"Have you learnt nothing Morgana?" the blonde entered the cell and Morgana couldn't help but back away. "It's been over a year and you still continue to defy me. Why?"

"Because I hate you." Morgana spat, her heart beating fast in her chest as Morgause approached her. "Nothing will ever change that Morgause. Nothing." Suddenly Morgana found that she couldn't breathe. Looking up, she saw Morgause's arm extended towards her, her fingers bent as if she were strangling the woman. Then Morgana realized that's exactly what she was doing. Using magic, Morgause raised her sister to her feet, causing her back to scrape against the rock wall in the process. Had Morgana been able to, she would have screamed.

"That's too bad." The blonde snarled as she drew her face close to her sister's. Tightening her grip on her magic and Morgana's throat, Morgause smiled as the raven haired woman gasped for air and clutched at her throat. "I was hoping you'd help me learn the location of where your pathetic family ran to _without_ the use of torture." _No you weren't, _Morgana thought as she struggled to breathe. "Tell me where they are and no one will every lay an uninvited hand on you again." Morgana shook her head and reveled in the anger in Morgause's eyes. She grabbed Morgana's hand and pinned it to the wall all the while tightening her hold on the woman's throat. Morgana's eyes bulged out of her skull as she tried, in vain, to kick the blonde. "Tell me or I'll make you watch while I teach your beloved Merlin what a real woman is." Panic flooded Morgana's mind as Morgause sent her a vision of her threat. Morgause and Merlin lay in a palace bed together; naked limbs entangled as they moved their bodies in sync with one another. Morgana opened her mouth to cry out only to release a faint whimper. Fighting against Morgause's hold on her mind, Morgana willed the vision to go away and lost. Merlin rolled on top of the blonde and smiled as he brought his lips to meet hers. As their cries of ecstasy filled Morgana's ears, she felt a force deep inside her churn violently. With a scream, she released the hold on her magic and quickly found herself on the ground, coughing and crying. Looking up, she saw Morgause lying in a heap against the cell door. The blonde stirred and rose slowly. Realizing what she had done, Morgana's eyes widened in fear. She had only used magic against Morgause once before and the outcome of that mistake still plagued her with nightmares. Before Morgana could open her mouth, Morgause's ringed hand met her face and split her lip. Cradling her jaw, Morgana visibly shuddered as she waited for Morgause to decide how to punish her this time. The blonde suddenly grabbed her by the hair and began dragging her out of the cell. Morgana bit her already bleeding lip to keep from crying out as she was thrown at the feet of the guards.

"Take her outside." Morgause ordered and Morgana felt herself being lifted into their arms. "Tie her to a pole and leave. Let's see just how much her _power_ helps her in the dead of night." Morgana let out a sob as the guards hauled her in the cold night. Expecting no sympathy from them, Morgana remained silent as they chained her to a post in the middle of the square and left laughing. Her entire body trembled as the wind picked up speed and froze her down to her bones. She wouldn't be surprised if it snowed tonight. Morgana hung her head in defeat as she thought of the coming morning and the hundreds of citizens that passed through the square every day. Deciding to let all her tears out while she was alone, Morgana broke down quietly as she prayed for Arthur and Merlin to save her soon.

"I brought you this." Merlin said quietly as he offered the prince a fur lined cloak. "Seems like this winter's going to be harsh." Arthur took the garment from his servant's hands and wrapped it around himself.

"And not just because of the weather." The prince mumbled and Merlin nodded as he sat by his side. Warming themselves by the fire, the two men looked up to the silhouette of Camelot's castle and sighed. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I know she will be." Merlin said firmly. "Morgana's stronger than any of us Arthur. If anyone can survive Morgause, it's her."

"You're right." Arthur admitted. "Don't let that get to your head."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Merlin offered a small smile, desperately trying to lighten his friend's mood.

"I know how you feel about her." Arthur told his servant without looking away from the fire. "And I know she feel the same way too."

"What are you-"

"Don't deny it Merlin. Everyone but my father knows." Arthur said quietly.

"Oh." Merlin frowned. So much for keeping it a secret. "Aren't you going to read me the 'big brother' act? The whole _don't mess with my sister _thing?"

"You already know not to mess with her." Arthur smiled slightly. "She'd beat you before I had the chance." The two men shared a small laugh.

"Too true." Merlin admitted. "But I would never hurt her Arthur. I-I love her." Arthur clapped Merlin on the back a little harder than necessary.

"I believe you." The prince said. "I'm going to make sure you get the chance to show her too."

"We'll save her. I know we will." Merlin said proudly. "And then I'll be more than happy to see Morgause sentenced to the same fate she forced upon Morgana."

"I'll drink to that." Arthur raised his cup and hit it against Merlin's before chugging back the stale mead and laying down to catch some much needed sleep.

* * *

I'll make sure to include a backstory in the later chapters; I just want to get the ones I've already written to your guys. Please continue reviewing & share the story with other Morgana lovers :P


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the slow update; I was waiting on reviews to make sure there was interest in the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter & don't forget to let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter VI Limits**

The rising sun did little to help Morgana's frozen body. As she predicted, rain had slowly turned to snow that night and by dawn, Morgana was soaked to the bone. It was only a matter of minutes before the people started going about their daily chores and the real torture began. If Camelot somehow managed to survive Morgause, the people would never be able to see her as anything but a victim. Sighing, Morgana righted herself and released the weight she had been baring on her wrists for most of the night. Blood had stopped running from them hours ago and Morgana groaned as she wriggled the shackles out of her broken skin. Her teeth chattered as the cold refused to die down and Morgana couldn't help but picture a warm fire. A warm fire curled up against Merlin's side, particularly somewhere far away from here.

"You're the Lady Morgana." A voice shook Morgana out of her daydream. She looked down and saw a redheaded woman, a few years younger than herself, staring up at her. Not trusting her voice, Morgana nodded. "Are-are you alright?" the girl began to ascend the steps that led to the platform Morgana was tied on. It didn't escape her notice that the guards had placed on exactly the same structure that Uther placed the people he burned. No she wasn't alright but how could she admit that? "Let me help you." The redhead reached into her bag and pulled out a cloth and pouch of water. Wetting the cloth, she dabbed Morgana's lip where the dried blood was and moved up to her arms. "I take it you aren't helping her?"

"No." Morgana croaked; her voice harsh and throaty. The girl placed the pouch of water to her lips and tilted it upwards until Morgana finished the whole thing. "What's your name?"

"Aria." The redhead replied as she continued to clean Morgana's damaged wrists. She also removed her cloak and placed it around the woman's shoulder, tying it around her neck. Morgana shivered at the sensation.

"Thank you Aria."

"You're welcome My Lady." The girl smiled and Morgana couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't think I'm much of a Lady anymore." She admitted.

"You are to us." Aria informed her, her grey eyes boring into Morgana's clouded jade ones. Before Morgana could thank the girl for her kind words, a guard appeared behind her and grabbed Aria by the hair.

"That's enough, girl." he tossed her backwards. "Be on your way."

"Leave her alone!" Morgana cried, surprised at the strength in her voice. The guard approached and didn't hesitate in backhanding her, splitting her lips exactly where Aria had cleaned. Morgana spit blood in his face but before he could respond, a stone smacked him in the back of the head. "Run, Aria!" The girl quickly did as she was told and was out of sight before the guard could even turn the corner. Smiling, Morgana failed to notice the small crowd that had gathered. Embarrassed once again in front of the citizens of Camelot, Morgana hung her head. The guard returned, rubbing the back of his head and addressed the people.

"Citizens of Camelot!" he cried, drawing even more to the square. "Bare witness! This is what becomes of those who resist the rule of Queen Morgause! The once regal and beautiful Lady Morgana…reduced to this." Morgana could have cried from embarrassment but the guard continued. "Take care and spread these words. Insolence and treachery are amongst the highest offenses in our new Camelot! Queen Morgause is merciful but wise. Do not force her hand!"

"Do not despair, My Lady!" a male voice cried out from the crowd and Morgana raised her head. "Prince Arthur _will_ come! He will save us all!" A cheer rose amongst the crowd as more began to speak up. They called to Morgana, telling her to be strong and fight against this evil. They cursed the guard and Morgause. Some even threw things at him and Morgana couldn't help but smile. These were _her_ _people._ She had been foolish to be ashamed. Just as Morgana's spirits heightened, a shout from above caught her attention.

"Ready!" Morgana frantically searched the rooftops for the source. "Aim!" There! On the balcony of the castle, a handful of archers awaited the order to fire. Morgause stood silently, smiling down at her sister. Panicking, Morgana desperately tried to call upon her magic, not caring of the punishment. "Fire!" Dozens of arrows were released and descended upon the oblivious citizens.

"NO!" Morgana screamed and her eyes glowed gold. The arrows stopped in midair and one by one the people looked up and realized how close they had come to death. Morgana didn't know how to deflect them or set them off their course so the arrows just remained suspended, hovering upon the people's heads. She couldn't hold them forever. A large group of guards quickly approached the group and tried to surround them. The people panicked and desperately tried to fight back. Morgana's head was pounding; she could feel the blood dripping down her nose as she started to lose control of her powers. "_Run!_" Whoever could hear her did as they were told and Morgana almost cried in relief as she saw some escaping. Unfortunately, the guards had managed to contain most of the people and held them in a circle, waiting for Morgana's hold on the arrows to dissipate. They knew her powers were underdeveloped and that her control over them was temporary. Quite frankly, most of them, including Morgause and Morgana herself, were surprised that she had managed to stop them at all. Morgana shut her eyes tightly, ignoring the ache in her body as she exerted all of her energy. "Run." She repeated feebly right before her power faded and the arrows continued their descent. Too weak to open her eyes, Morgana sobbed as she heard the screams of the people she had failed to save. Hanging her head, she was only minutely aware of the blood that continued to pour out of her nose and drip to the floor. Losing her hold on consciousness completely, Morgana allowed herself to slip into darkness as the sounds of her people dying echoed in her mind.

* * *

I'd apologize for ruining her life but ... I'm not really that sorry


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter's kind of short but it sets up a lot for the future. One flashback scene is also coming up!

* * *

**Chapter VII From Bad to Worse**

Chains dangled above and around her as Morgana started to regain consciousness. Before even opening her eyes, she understood that she was back in her cell, safe from the bitter cold and starless nights but within range of Morgause's fury. Remembering what she had done, Morgana shuddered and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. Her hands were chained above her head and only a slight amount of slack was left for her to maneuver. Of course, it didn't help that her ankles had also been shackled together. There really was no way out of this one. Suddenly overcome by the memory of what happened in the square, Morgana was plagued by an indescribable amount of guilt. _If only I'd held on a second longer more could have survived, _she told herself over and over again. Before more tears could make their way to the surface, Morgana heard footsteps echo across the room and realized that Morgause was coming for her. Her heart caught in her throat and her breathing increased to the point of hyperventilating. Her false bravado fooled no one; Morgana was terrified of her sister and for good reason. Suddenly, Morgana found herself pressed up against the wall with a force that could only be magic. Not being able to move her head, she strained her eyes to get a glimpse of Morgause making her way towards her.

"You-" Morgause was practically fuming with anger despite the fact that it had probably been hours since the incident. "You self-righteous, pompous _bitch!_" A ringed knuckle met Morgana's jaw and the dark-haired woman whimpered. Morgause crouched down to her level and grabbed her wounded jaw tightly, drawing her face close to her sister's. "If you _ever_ do something as foolish as that again I swear on the Old Religion and the New that you will be begging me to kill you within the hour."

"Then might as well kill me now since I have every intention of being _foolish_ again." Morgana spat back, secretly hoping that the blonde would be angry enough to carry out her request. Standing swiftly, Morgause brought her knee to Morgana's gut. Unable to even cradle her wounded form, Morgana simply dug her nails into her palms.

"When I do decide to kill you; and rest assured, I _will _kill you;" Morgause wrapped her hand in Morgana's hair, pulling it towards her and exposing the woman's neck. "It will not be swift, it will not be painless, and above all, it will not be in here."

"Fine then." Morgana tried not to stutter. "You think what you do to me matters anymore? For all I care you could bring me out there and beat me to death in front of the entire kingdom. It'll only make them hate you more." Morgause surprised her by laughing and Morgana couldn't help but shudder at the wicked sound.

"I'm fairly certain that the good people of Camelot will betray their love for you once they learn you've sealed their prince's fate." The blonde whispered in her ear, causing goose bumps to crawl up and down Morgana's neck. 

"What-what are you talking about?" Morgana knew that any threat Morgause made was not made lightly. "I already told you; even if I knew where they were, I wouldn't tell you."

"You used to be a better liar." Morgause released her firm hold on Morgana's hair and reached into her pocket. Morgana could have sworn she heard the faint sound of hissing and slowly pressed herself against the wall, as far away from the other woman as possible. "I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting my old friend."

"Get away from me." Morgana tried to sound demanding but was ashamed at the way the order had come out. Morgause chuckled and kneeled in front of her.

"Consider this your first lesson in the old ways, my dear sister." Morgause moved her hand to reveal a small, black snake in her palm. It hissed at Morgana and she jumped back in fear. "This is a nathair. She's fairly harmless at first but with a little…persuasion….well, let's just say that you'll soon be singing a different tune." Morgana squirmed away from Morgause and the snake, terrified of what it was going to do to her. The blonde reached forward and stroked Morgana's hair out of her face in an almost loving manner. "Tell me where Arthur is and I will have no reason to show you her talents."

"Please Morgause. I don't know." Morgause swept her sister's hair behind her, revealing her porcelain neck. Grabbing the woman by the collar, she forced her forward.

"That is the last time you will lie to me Morgana." She snarled and raised the nathair to Morgana's neck. The snake hissed, its tongue darting out and sampling its victim's flesh. Morgana flinched as she felt the hot tongue touch her skin. "Tell me."

"I don't-" Before Morgana could finish her lie, Morgause jabbed the nathair into her neck.

"_Unmicel snaca, suge þa soþan... swilcnesse._" The snake took several small bites, working its way into her skin, before releasing its magic. Morgana remembered screaming (or at least hearing herself scream) as unimaginable pain spread throughout her body. She could feel the creature crawling under her skin, nipping at random moments and hissing underneath her flesh. Morgana screamed and screamed until her voice was gone, but still the pain did not cease. What felt like days later, the nathair grew tired of its game and slithered out of the holes in her neck. Morgause dropped the woman, having had to sustain her weight the entire time, and frowned as she collapsed on the prison ground. Morgana's body trembled violently as the after affects proved just as bad as the actual torture itself. Unable to move, unable to even breath properly, Morgana simply lay in agonizing pain. She did not notice that Morgause left nor did she notice when she had given orders to the guards to alert her the second she awoke. The only thing that Morgana could register was the unendurable misery that overpowered her senses and sent her into a much dreaded, restless slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

All the reviews made me want to make sure to give you guys another chapter asap! Hope you enjoy & please continue to let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter VIII All For Nothing**

_The illness that plagued the kingdom seemed to be spreading and Morgana couldn't help but worry. Why was she the only one unaffected by it? Why was it, that when Merlin and Arthur were on the verge of collapse, she had the energy of an ox? More pressing thoughts took over as she heard Arthur unbarring the door. _

_ "Keep him safe!" the blonde prince ordered with one last glance at his unconscious father. Merlin nodded and sealed the door as soon as Arthur left. Morgana immediately got to work tearing the cloth needed to lower the king onto the cart Arthur would bring. _

_ "Morgana." Merlin's voice caught her attention. He knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_ "He's not going to survive." She mumbled as she continued tearing the sheets. _

_ "Morgana, look at me." the serving boy told her. She did and as she raised her emerald eyes to meet his cerulean ones, Morgana knew what he was thinking. _

_ "Merlin, I-" _

_ "I know, I know." He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her into his chest. "This isn't your fault." _

_ "Yes it is." She whispered through the tears that were staining his neckerchief. _

_ "No, you didn't ask for this and we_ will _find a way to fix it." Tears welled in Merlin's eyes as a solution came to mind. _

_ "You know how to fix it Merlin." Morgana removed herself from his embrace and stared intently at him. "Please. I cannot be responsible for their deaths." _

_ "Do you know what you're asking?!" Merlin shouted at her as he shot up, one hand trembling as he ran it through his hair. _

_ "Yes." She whispered, lowering her head. They both knew what had to be done and if Merlin couldn't do it for her then Morgana would remedy the situation herself. "Give it to me." _

_ "No!" Merlin cried as his hand went to the satchel hanging on his side. "I can find a way to fix this." _

_ "We already have." Morgana smiled sweetly as she slowly approached him. _

_ "No, no. Not like this." Merlin shook his head. "How will I explain your- how will I explain this to Arthur?" _

_ "Tell him Morgause did it. Merlin, be rational." Morgana raised an eyebrow as she continued to approach him. "This is the only way." _

_ "I don't want to lose you." He stuttered as he grabbed hold of her hands. She smiled at him again, her own eyes now wet. _

_ "You won't lose me. I'll always be with you." Morgana squeezed his hand as she rose to on to her toes and kissed his lips tenderly. Tasting the salty wetness of his tears, Morgana felt her own give way as Merlin held her so close she thought the two might merge together. Desperate not to let go, Merlin deepened the kiss and Morgana let him. Oh, how she would miss him. A cry from Arthur broke the couple apart. "Merlin." _

_ "I'm sorry." He whispered as he inhaled her scent for the last time. _

_ "There's nothing to be sorry for." Morgana caressed his cheek and gave him another small peck on the lips. Merlin reached into his pouch and brought out a vial with green liquid inside. Hemlock. Clutching it tightly in his palm, Morgana had to pry it from his hands. She removed the cork and gave him another smile before downing the entire container. _

Had she been able to, Morgana would have bolted upright and screamed as she awoke from her nightmare. Too exhausted to even blink, Morgana lay on the frozen ground and listened to the rats feasting on the 'meal' the guards had brought her. When she was first imprisoned, Morgana was terrified that the rats would nibble on _her_ instead of the food and for a while they had. Her ears, toes and fingers were subject to bites and scratches while she slept for at least the first six months. Now, Morgana supposed even the rats didn't want to come near her. Mustering the energy needed, Morgana opened her eyes and realized that that was a mistake.

"Finally awake My Lady?" a guard asked as he approached the bars. "Fetch the queen." Morgana shivered involuntarily at the mention of Morgause. What more could the woman do to her? Her breathing hitched as the guard caught sight of how terrified she was and laughed. Soon enough, a familiar whirl of blonde hair appeared and Morgause entered her cell.

"Get up." She ordered. Morgana knew there was no way she could force her muscles to obey her. "I said, _get up_."

"Can't." Morgana managed to mumble as she flinched away from her sister. The guards chuckled and Morgause bent down. Grabbing Morgana by the collar of her shirt, she 'helped' her upright. Morgana swayed on her feet as the blood rushed to her legs. Immediately dizzy, she knew that if she attempted to walk she would only succeed in amusing her captors. Morgause grabbed her bloodied wrists and yanked her forward causing the younger woman to stumble and fall into a guard. Pain radiated throughout her body as Morgana realized she was being dragged. Too tired to raise her head, Morgana stared at the floor as she started to recognize the marble of the throne room. The shackles that banged against one another were the only thing that could be heard until Morgana was dropped in a heap at the foot of the throne. She struggled to move and raise herself to her knees but when she did, the sight that greeted her was one that would haunt her already terrifying nightmares. Facing her, bound and gagged, were the two people she cared for most. Morgana dropped her head as tears flowed freely down her face. Her fighting had grown futile. Morgause had found them.

* * *

I wish I could say that life for our favorite soceress is going to improve soon but alas, I cannot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX Reunited**

"Why the long face Morgana?" Morgause chuckled as she approached the trio. "I thought you'd be pleased."

"Why the _hell_ would this please me?" Morgana spat, not daring to raise her head.

"Your language is quite unbecoming for a lady of the court." Morgause frowned as if she had actually been offended. Morgana couldn't help but scoff.

"Would you like to hear more?" A guard grabbed Morgana by the back of her shirt and hoisted her to her feet. Morgause came to stand in front of her, a scowl on the blonde's face.

"Morgana," she warned. "I thought this petty squabbling behind us."

"You're insane." The raven haired woman snarled and immediately regretted it as Morgause's knuckle met her face, knocking her to the ground.

"You know if you keep making me do that you won't have any teeth left, dear sister." Morgause giggled at her own joke as a mumbled voice cried out behind her. "Seems like our friends have grown rather agitated." She leaned forward and removed the gags from the prisoner's mouth.

"Leave her alone!" Morgana heard a male voice demand. Only one person would have the audacity to give Morgause orders.

"Ah, Prince Arthur; or is it just 'Arthur' now?" Morgause stroked the man's cheek and Arthur flinched away. "You're not the one giving orders anymore." She whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Arthur noticed Morgana still lay in the heap she had fallen in, cradling her injured jaw and wanted nothing more than to comfort her. _His sister._ When Uther had told Arthur the truth about Morgana's parentage, a part of the prince wasn't surprised. The two had always acted as siblings, and despite the few months he was sure his father would make him marry her, Arthur always saw her as one. He wondered if Morgana knew the truth and made a mental note to ask her later; if there _was_ a later.

"You have me." Arthur told the sorceress. "You don't need them. Let them go." Morgause laughed as if he was a jester.

"So noble, so brave, so…utterly brainless." The guards behind the woman chuckled as she insulted the prince. "Do you have any idea the trouble I went through to get you here? Poor Morgana refused to divulge your location so I was forced to use more…rash methods." At the thought of Morgana's torture, Arthur stiffened and tried to rise to his feet.

"What did you do to her?!" he shouted at the blonde, anger fueling his blind rage. He saw Morgana flinch as the sound of his voice echoed against the marble walls. Morgause simply smiled sadistically.

"I believe the proper question would be: what _haven't _I done to her?" Before she could receive an answer, Morgause shifted her attention to her second captive. "And why are you so…passive?" She removed the cloth and waited for a reply. When none came, she grew annoyed and drew her face close. "You'd do best to answer questions when they are asked. You can ask Morgana what happens if you don't."

"You will not hurt her anymore." The voice was deep and scratchy, as if the owner had not had a sip of water in weeks. Morgause smiled.

"You have no power here." She told him, almost sweetly. Morgana wanted to vomit at how close her sister was getting. Morgause drew something out of her pocket as her smile got wider. "Do you know what this is? This," she revealed a steel collar with a key slot in the middle. "Is your worst nightmare _Emrys_." Before the shock that Morgause knew who he was could settle, Merlin found himself restrained from behind. He didn't bother to struggle; he knew there was no point. Morgause unlocked the collar and Merlin understood what it was for. Panic set in and he flinched away from her touch but it was too late. Morgause had placed the collar around his neck and latched it shut. Merlin immediately felt drained, his magic shut down and his only connection to it severed. Morgause smiled as she showed him the key. She then placed it around her neck, the chain dipping inside her dress and offered him a seductive smile.

"Stay away from him!" Morgana's voice bounced across the halls. Morgause's smile faded as she whirled around and grabbed her sister by the hair. Hulling her to her feet, Morgause ignored the cry of pain that left Morgana's lips.

"Learn your place, you good-for-nothing imbecile!" she shouted as Morgana attempted to claw her way out of her grasp. "I don't know why this is so difficult for you to understand but let me make myself _perfectly clear._ The next time you defy my wishes in _any_ way, I'll make you watch while I tear your brother's heart out and feed it to my dogs. Then, I'll give you a front row seat as I make the vision I showed you come to pass. Are we clear?" Morgana nodded, tears streaming down her face. Morgause only tightened her grip and shook the woman. "I said, _are we clear?_"

"Yes!" Morgana cried, praying that she would release her. Instead, Morgause just pulled her closer and spat,

"Yes, what?"

"Yes…Your Majesty." Morgana crumpled to the ground when Morgause dropped her, her pride hurt more than her head, and refused to make eye contact with either Merlin or Arthur.

"Fantastic." Morgause's tone shifted as she turned to the guards with a smile. "Make sure our guests are comfortable." The guards bowed low and proceeded to man-handle the three prisoners. No one spoke on the way to the dungeons, mainly because they were all too tired to try. Once they reached their destination, Morgana was tossed into her old cell while Arthur and Merlin were placed in the one to her right. Too tired to move or speak, Morgana simply curled into a ball and tried to ignore the two pairs of eyes she knew were boring into her back. Sleep overtook her quickly and she left the two men to their much needed discussion.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Arthur mumbled, his back pressed against the farthest wall of their prison.

"Arthur, I wanted to. I just-"

"Didn't trust me." the prince finished for him. Merlin shook his head vigorously.

"You know that's not true. I was afraid, alright?" Merlin sighed, the weight of his secret no longer bearing on his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"I guess I didn't make it easy for you to tell me." Arthur admitted. "I'm sorry too." Merlin offered the prince a small smile before his gaze wandered towards Morgana. "Do you think she's going to be alright?"

"I don't know." Merlin confessed, his eyes brimming with tears as he saw her tremble in her sleep.

"She knew, didn't she?" Arthur asked, accusingly.

"Yes. She was the only one, besides Gaius." Merlin told the truth and couldn't help but smile at how good it felt.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that-" Merlin cleared his throat. "It feels good not to have to lie anymore." Arthur chuckled.

"I could imagine." A silence crept over the two as the gravity of their situation dawned on them. "So, any ideas?"

"Me?" Merlin asked, surprised.

"Well, you _are_ an all-powerful warlock are you not?" Arthur frowned.

"Not anymore." Merlin flicked the collar around his neck and Arthur's frown deepened.

"Right, sorry." The prince said softly. "Don't worry, they'll get us out."

"I hope you're right. If not for us, then for Morgana's sake." Merlin shuddered.

"What do you think she did to her?"

"I have a few ideas, none of which are pleasant." Merlin would have given his very soul to be able to hold the shaking woman. "I just-I need to-"

"You'll get to tell her." Arthur promised. "Besides, I'm sure she already knows."

"I guess she does." A small smile crept onto Merlin's lips. "I missed her so much."

"I know." Arthur didn't bother saying 'me too'.

"Arthur, if anything happens to her I don't know-"

"Nothing's going to happen to any of us, Merlin." Arthur stated matter-of-factly. "So just, shut up and go to sleep or something." He turned to his side and heard Merlin do the same. Unlike Morgana, sleep did not come easy for the two men that night. The sounds of Morgana's cries refused to stop echoing in their brains until hours later. A little before the sun came up, Merlin and Arthur found themselves sleeping restlessly, dreading the moment they would awaken in this hell.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a bit of confusion there for a moment. I do NOT remember writing that previous chapter and it's nowhere on my laptop so...I just replaced that with this. Sorry about that. Also so sorry for the delay. I had to finish my other two stories but the good news is that this is my only in-progress one left! Now all my attention will be here until I start either one of those sequels or the other idea that's been brewing. Thanks for your patience & enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter X Promise Made**

When the men awoke, they saw that Morgana had not moved from the position they last saw her in. Arthur scurried towards the bars that separated their cells and called out to her.

"Morgana?" he whispered not wanting to draw the attention of the guards. "Morgana are you awake?"

"Yes." The woman managed to croak out. She began to cough violently as the word left her lips. Curling into a smaller ball, Morgana wrapped her arms around her abdomen and waited for the pain to subside.

"What's wrong?" Merlin joined the blonde prince and watched as Morgana heaved fiercely. "Morgana."

"M'fine." She slowly sat up straight and rested her back on the nearest wall, wincing at the contact.

"You aren't fine." Arthur nearly yelled in frustration. "What has she done to you?" Morgana didn't even move to respond, only shivered as a gust of wind blew through the prison.

"Here." Merlin removed his cloak and held it out to the woman. "You're sick."

"Can't." she shook her head slowly, her eyes still shut tight. Placing a hand to her chest, she convulsed into another fit.

"Morgana, take it. I don't need it." Merlin urged the woman, his concern for her growing by the second.

"No. I literally," she took a breath as she had just run a marathon before finishing. "Can't." Drawing her knees to her chest as another chill ran through her, Morgana dropped her head between them and struggled to take in precious gulps of air. Merlin and Arthur shared a glance, their distress at Morgana's situation growing by the second.

"We can't just sit and watch while she dies Arthur!" Merlin frantically said in a hushed tone.

"Calm down, let me think!" the prince ran a hand through his hair and racked his brain for an idea on how to save his sister. As Morgana rocked herself through another coughing fit, Arthur opened his mouth and before Merlin could stop him screamed "MORGAUSE!"

"Are you insane?!" Merlin nearly tackled him to the ground. "What makes you think that demon cares if Morgana dies?!"

"There's a reason she took her Merlin!" Arthur shook the dark-haired man by the shoulders for emphasis. "A part of her _has_ to care or else she'd be dead already."

"Did it ever occur to you that she only wanted Morgana to get to me?" Merlin raised an eyebrow and guessed the answer by the prince's expression. Before they had a chance to react, the opening and closing of a metal door could be heard ringing throughout the corridors and Morgause strode in.

"You rang?" she asked the prince with a smug expression. Had she been waiting to be called upon?

"Morgana's sick." Arthur pointed out. "She's dying. Please Morgause, she needs your help."

"She's your sister; the least you can do is help her." Merlin urged the woman in red. "Or let me do it." Morgause smiled as she approached the bars to Merlin and Arthur's cell.

"Alright." She breathed softly as she reached out a hand to stroke Merlin's cheek. "I'll do it…for a price."

"What price?" Merlin asked her calmly, struggling not to cringe from her touch.

"No." Morgana cried more forcefully than she should have been able to. "Merlin, don't." Morgause chuckled at her sister's reaction.

"Calm yourself dear sister." She waved a hand in Morgana's direction. "It isn't what you're thinking." Merlin frowned as the sorceress returned her attention to him. "You will dine with me tonight."

"Done." Merlin agreed swiftly causing the woman to smile fully. With a snap of her fingers a guard entered Morgana's cell and lifted the woman into his arms. Neither Merlin nor Arthur missed the look of pain that flashed across her face as he carried her away.

"Take her to the physician." Morgause ordered the man.

"You said you would heal her!" Merlin shouted, grabbing onto the bars of his cell.

"No my dear Merlin. I said I would _help_ her and I am." Morgause waved goodbye as she exited the prison behind the guard and Morgana.

"Gently." Gaius watched as the guard eased Morgana's still form on a bed. This was the second time a month she had been brought to him on the brink of death and quite frankly, he had had enough. "What have you done to her this time Morgause?"

"I believe once you examine her, you'll see that she is merely ill." Morgause crossed her arm defensively. "I've done nothing to hurt her."

"I'm sure." He mumbled under his breath as he gathered the necessary supplies and placed them on a dresser near the bed. "Get out."

"I don't think so, Gaius." The blonde waged a finger to and fro and plopped herself on the nearest stool. "I'd like to make sure my sister's well if that's alright with you."

"It isn't."

"And that wasn't a request, merely me attempting to be polite." Morgause's smile faded quickly. "Now fix her." Choosing to ignore the sorceress for now, Gaius placed a hand on the woman's forehead.

"She's frozen to the touch. Fetch me more blankets." The blonde raised an eyebrow at the old man. "If you want her to live you'll do as I say." Shrugging, Morgause waved her hand and an armful of blankets made their way to Gaius' feet. He wrapped Morgana in several of them before beginning his examination.

"Breathing's ragged." He announced aloud. "Lungs sound damaged. I believe if you had waited a day longer, helping her would have been out of the question."

"I'll make sure to add that to my list of good deeds of the year." Morgause crossed her legs and watched as Gaius mixed a potion to clear up Morgana's airway.

"Has she been coughing?" he asked the blonde and she nodded in response. Gaius picked up Morgana's limp hand and showed it to her sister. The black sleeve was nearly dripping with blood that Morgana had coughed up since the previous night.

"Might I suggest that the next time you decide to punish her, you stay away from her ribcage?"

"I'll take that into consideration." The blonde picked at her nails as Gaius worked furiously to save the raven-haired woman. By the time he had slowed his pace, Morgause realized that the sun had set. Exhausted, Gaius slumped into the chair opposite the blonde woman. "What's the prognosis?" Morgause asked without looking up from her hands.

"She'll live…no thanks to you of course." Gaius spat as he glared at the sorceress.

"Tsk, tsk Gaius. So hostile. Not at all like your dear Merlin." She looked up slightly to catch his reaction. At hearing the boy's name, Gaius turned his head slowly and latched his gaze onto Morgauses'.

"What?" he huffed in surprise. Smiling, Morgause stood and made her way to her sister's bedside. Staring at the sleeping woman, she said,

"I think it's time you leave us." Without shifting her gaze.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm letting-"

"As before, that wasn't a request." With a flick of her hand Gaius found himself hurdling out the door. Struggling to rise, he watched as the door closed and locked itself, leaving the two sisters alone for the first time in months.

* * *

Anyone know what Morgana's suffering from? Don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Kind of short; sorry about that but I wanted to get this up and I'm soo ready for bed!

* * *

**Chapter XI Sufferings**

Morgause approached her unconscious sister slowly, wary of frightening her. As she took a seat, Morgana shifted in her sleep and mumbled incoherently. Morgause took her sister's hand in hers and squeezed it slightly.

"It's alright Morgana." She cooed. "You're safe now." The raven-haired woman continued to sleep talk and as Morgause brought her ear closer, she realized that it wasn't nonsense at all. It was spells! Spells that Morgana could have never known or learned from anyone, including Morgause herself. Shocked, she leaned back in her seat and ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly, Morgana's eyes shot open but Morgause's attention was more focused on the vase that shattered merely feet from the two. "Shh, calm yourself." Morgause took Morgana's hand again and wasn't surprised when the younger woman flinched away. Her eyes were wide, pain and terror practically spewing from them, but what concerned Morgause more was the fact that they were golden. Morgana trembled despite the mountain of blankets that covered her. "It's alright, you're alright." As Morgause went to move the hair out of the woman's face, Morgana practically threw herself off the bed.

"No." she wheezed, placing a hand to her chest. Before Morgause could answer, Morgana's body tensed up as she started fighting through another fit of coughing.

"Here." The blonde took the shaking hand and guided it to the potion in her own. "Drink this; it'll make you feel better. I promise." Morgana opened her eyes just enough to glance cautiously at her and take the vial. Examining it, Morgana deemed it appropriate and took several sips. Morgause then offered her a pitcher of water which she took immediately and drank just as quickly. When she was finished, Morgana pushed herself further into the headboard of the bed and away from her sister. "I'm not going to hurt you." The blonde said with a kind smile.

"Where are Merlin and Arthur?" Morgana's sore voice muttered her eyes wide as the sorceress shifted closer.

"They're safe, I swear it." Morgause smiled again.

"If you hurt them, I'll-"

"No one's hurting anyone Morgana. Now," Morgause flexed her fingers. "Would you like something to eat?" Morgana's stomach rumbled at the word but her appetite protested otherwise.

"No." she shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving the older woman. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Morgause reached out slowly for the woman's hand. This time, Morgana didn't pull back. Whether it was confusion or a growing tolerance that allowed the contact, Morgause didn't know and it didn't matter. She patted the slender hand lightly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes." The woman nodded. A few seconds of silence past between the women before Morgana asked, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked innocently while feigning confusion.

"Why are you being... nice to me?" Morgana frowned as the words left her lips.

"Oh my dear Morgana," Morgause sighed as if in relief. "I never wanted to be anything but."

"Then why-"

"Hurting you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Morgause's eyes welled with fresh tears, confusing Morgana even further. "But I had to, you see. Those men, they won't follow the orders of someone they believe to be weak." She reached over and lightly caressed the woman's cheek. "Morgana, I am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me sister?"

"I-I," Morgana fumbled with her words and watched as her sister started to cry. Morgause rose suddenly and started to make her way towards the door.

"It's alright, I understand." She wiped at her face and turned to hide her tears from Morgana. "I don't think I could forgive someone who did those things to me either. I'm sorry I wasted your time." As Morgause reached the door, she slowed her pace and waited for the inevitable.

"Wait." Morgana called out to her in a small voice. "I-I think I'll have that food now if that's alright." Smiling wickedly, Morgause spun around and beamed with joy as she returned to her sister's side.

"What's taking so long?" Arthur paced back and forth in their cell. "Gaius should've been able to help her by now." Merlin remained silent, the memory of Morgana trembling in a corner forever etched into his brain. "Merlin, I'm talking to you!"

"I don't know." The dark-haired man mumbled although he had not heard the question.

"Were you even listening?!" Arthur boomed, his frustration clearly getting the best of him.

"No." Merlin admitted calmly. He could understand the prince's anger and didn't blame him for showing it.

"What do you think she'll do to her?" he heard Arthur asked softly and turned to see the prince staring blankly at his chained hands.

"I-I don't think she'll hurt her. Not now anyway." Merlin told the man.

"How come? All she's done so far is hurt her." Arthur frowned at the thought. "Why stop now?"

"Because she'd die." Merlin responded quickly, purposely not using Morgana's name in that sentence. "Whatever her plan is, we're all a part of it."

"What could she possibly want from the three of us?" Arthur lifted his arms in question. "You, I understand. You could snap your fingers and a dragon could appear." _If only you knew the half of it_, Merlin thought. "Morgana, with training, could do the same. But me? Why keep me alive?"

"Bargaining chip?" Merlin suggested. "Even though you don't have magic, the rebels would do anything to get you back." Arthur didn't seem convinced. "Legitimate heir to the throne?" Merlin momentarily forgot that Morgana also had a right to the throne of Camelot. "To watch us suffer?" He had said it as a joke but failed to realize just how accurate that fit Morgause's description. They shared a look and silently agreed that this was the most rational explanation. The only problem was how much more suffering could this woman possibly squeeze out of them?

* * *

Several ideas are storming up here but I could do with some more :) feel free to tell me what you'd like to see AND what you'd like to make sure stays out!


End file.
